Ultraman Tri (Series)
Summary: Ultraman Tri is a series created by OrbCalibur235, and features an Ultra of the same name. The series has 40 episodes (Not inclu. Specials or Movies) with the main story (1-38) being split into 3 arcs whilst Episodes 39 and 40 are not specials but post story episode.. This series also features the first appearance of Ultraman Zero since Ultraman Geed The Movie, and has tributes to past Ultras despite not being an anniversary season. "Unleash your inner Tri Power and you can achieve anything!" ~ Series tagline Plot: Following the events of Ultraman R/B, a new wave of kaiju unleash hell on Tokyo and render it a burning wasteland with no hope of survival for the inhabitants, but the now dead Ultraman Rosso and Blu need some help if they're going to beat these demons from the underworld, thus a NEW hero emerges.... Step forth.... Ultraman Tri! Ultras: Ultraman Tri- Hachiro Massaki Ultraman Zero- Leito Isaguri (Episode 5 only) - Ryota Kiyamoto (Episode 7 onwards) Neo Ultraman Ginga-Victory - Fusion with Ginga and Victory Main Villians: Haronda Kaiju Brotherhood Dark Lugiel Allies: Ultraman Ultraseven Ultraman Tiga Ultraman Nexus Ultraman Ginga-Victory Ultraman Orb Ultraman Geed Episodes Arc 1: 1.The Kaiju Brotherhood! Tri Attacks 2. Tri Vs King Pandon: Tokyo in Flames 3. Galactaron and Jirass, A Devastating Combo! 4. Hachiros Eternal Promise: A Wedding for Ryota-kun?! 5. Ultraman Zero Returns! 6. The Wind Comes Rolling In... (Debut of Tri Galestorm Mode) 7. Lionheart Ryota-kun 8. The Stars Are Aligned as one! (Debut of Tri Cosmic Mode) 9. Who Is Brother Sylene? 10. The Q-Star System's Secret 11. Flames Of Hope (Debut of Tri Heat Mode) 12. What?! Golza's Remorse For Humans 13. I am Zero.... Ultraman Zero Burst! (Debut of Ultraman Zero Burst) 14. The Final Battle Begins.... Natalie's Song Of Miracles.... 15. Ultimate Climax... The Sword Of The Kings Appears! 16. A New Phase Begins.... Arc 2: 17. The Power of Tiga's Light (Tribute to Ultraman Tiga) 18. The Kings Awaken (Debut of Tri Blackhole Mode) 19. Blackholes Raging Speed! 20. Orb and Geed Unite As One (Co-Tribute to Ultraman Orb and Geed) 21. Zero.... Dies?! 22. All Out Invasion Of The Unholy Kaiju of The Demon Realm Part 1 23. Zero is Alive! (Part 2 of Episode 22) 24. Xcced X Appears (Tribute to Ultraman X) 25. The Wedding of Ryota and Natalie!! 26. Ultimate Power is Realised! (Debut of Tri Ultra-Power Mode/ Final Form) 27. Hachiro And The 4 Kings 28. Original Ultraman is Reborn! (Tribute to 1966 series) 29. Brotherhood Destroyed! (Final Boss Debuts) Arc 3: 30. The Nexus Connection (Tribute to Ultraman Nexus) 31. Seven Vs Tri (Tribute to Ultraseven) 32. Boom! Maga-Orochi's Time Bomb 33. Dark Lugiel Vs Ultraman Zero Burst 34. Nebula M-78 Invasion: Death of The Ultra Species 35. Ginga-Victory and Tri's Ultimate Fusion (Debut of NEO Ultraman Ginga-Victory) 36. Unitium Explosion! 37. End Of The World!!!! Rosso and Blu Revive! 38. The Invasion is over.... Earth is at peace. 39. Great Ultra Hero Gathering 40. Behind The Scenes Trivia: As stated in the summary, despite not being an anniversary series it still has some cameos and tributes to other ultras Tri is the 2nd season to be a direct sequel to another, the first being Ultraman Dyna being a sequel to Tiga as Tri is a sequel to R/B Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:OrbCalibur235